Oath of Mana (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Mana Guardians of the magic of the world, the Oath of Mana embodies the might of those whom protect the fragile fabric of the arcane ley lines in the planes. Sometimes called blue knights or keepers, paladins who swear this oath devote themselves to upholding the might of mana from those who would seek to either take it all for themselves, or destroy it entirely. They adorn their armor and coats of arms with symbols of arcane fire and runic sigils, demonstrating their purpose blatantly. Tenets of Mana The tenets of mana have existed ever since the time when magic first came to be controlled by sentient creatures, originally as an unwritten code. Now, with the paladins who bind themselves to these four commands, they are set in stone as their way of honor. Protect Magic. '''People suffer when they are unable to be healed, die when they are unable to defend themselves, and grow into despair when they are disfigured. Magic can and shall fix of this, so you must never let its spark die. '''Revoke Privilege. '''Creatures that use arcane forces to harm the innocent are not deserving of such a gift, and their punishment shall be either their loss of magic, or loss of their life. '''Careful Spells. '''However, your protection of magic does not mean you are allowed to abuse it. You shall not harm the innocents with your magic, for if you do, you are no more than the same creatures you face to destroy. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Arcane Ward. '''As an action, you speak a prayer to your holy symbol, forming a barrier around yourself. For the next minute, you have advantage on saving throws against magical effects. '''Empowered Spell. '''When you cast a paladin spell of 1st level or higher, you can thrust your holy symbol forth and empower it. All damage or healing done by that spell until the end of your current turn doesn't roll dice, and instead takes the maximum result. '''Aura of Magic Attraction Starting at 7th level, your form brings magic towards yourself. When an allied creature within 10 feet of you is hit by a spell attack, you can choose for the spell attack to be aimed at yourself, instead. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Emboldened Mind Beginning at 15th level, your mind's strength has increased to be greater than most mages. You have advantage on saving throws made to keep concentration on a spell. Icon of Sorcery At 20th level, as an action, you conjure up the powers of magic and manifest them on your form. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * You are affected by your Empowered Spell Channel Divinity option. * You are immune to force damage. * Casting a paladin spell of 1st level does not expend a spell slot. * When you use your action to cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you can make a weapon attack as a bonus action. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes